1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat and a boat maneuvering system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A boat is known in general. Such a boat is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-068704, for example.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-068704 discloses a boat including a boat body, an outboard motor that propels the boat body, a handle that manipulates the propulsive direction of the outboard motor, and a throttle operator that is located at a position spaced apart from the handle and performs a throttle operation on the outboard motor.
In the conventional boat disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-068704, the handle and the throttle operator are spaced apart from each other, and hence it is necessary for a boat operator to take his or her hands off the handle to perform the throttle operation. Thus, sufficient experience is required to perform smooth steering and throttle operations.